clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager
-- Happyface 20:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Metalmanager! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:23, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Metalmanager I wish you a merry Christmas and a Safe Christmas! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hi MetalManger. I love Tech Decks. I hope you can stay here and edit more. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 16:58, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Soupdecks Hey dude! I heard that you got Tech Decks for Christmas! If you want more fingerboards, visit, man I hope I don't get in trouble for this, but, visit Soupdecks for hand-made fingerboards. I am friends with the guy who makes them. I have seen him make the fingerboards. Spy Guy Pers 23:12, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -Spy Guy Pers Questions Sure you can, but I need to ask a few things; *What video editing skills do you have? *What video programs do you use? *Do you have a microphone? POGOPUNK32 12:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, if you want to you can voice the characters. Once you upload your video on youtube then I'll have a look at it. POGOPUNK32 12:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Sure thing! POGOPUNK32 12:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hi there, sorry about the long reply. Your video was good, but it was kinda short. I'm doing the whole movie in Adobe Flash, so would you like to voice the characters? POGOPUNK32 09:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Of course you can do the voices, since I'm in some sort of financial crisis at the moment, would you mind animating in Adobe Flash as well? I will add effects to the video i.e. sunshine, explosions, certain attacks etc. POGOPUNK32 12:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome, you are a life saver =D Lets start with the first scene, Fred and Explorer are at the beach. If you want, I can photoshop a nice beach background for you to use. I can also make up some deck chairs for Explorer and Fred to sit on. What I need you to do would be this; * I was thinking that we could start the scene looking at the sky, with my sunshine effect. Then panning the camera down to where Fred and Explorer are sitting. You need to create Fred and Explorer sitting on the deck chairs. Another scene will be with Explorer and Fred talking to each other. Mouth animation movement would be needed, because since you are voicing the characters, your voice will be in place for theirs. Could you do this? I, and the Golden Waffle Film team will be entirely grateful. POGOPUNK32 12:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sure! POGOPUNK32 12:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Explorer picture WOW... I was stunned by that pic. Really, do you take art lessons? I'm thinking of taking some myself. Anyway, I really thought that picture nailed it. It's a very good likeness. I wonder what Explorer would say if he saw it... but nevermind that. I think you did an awesome job on it. I really have to tell you that it's awesome. My eyes will go blind due to it's awesomeness. Now if I just quit talking about how awesome the awesomeness of the awesome picture is, I could start working on Chapter 4 and half of my awesome book. There I go again. I said awesome. Oops! I said it again! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Reminders Here are some reminders for the scenery. # The sand is silver. SILVER. # The starfishes, clams, shells, whatever... they have to look robot-like. They're artificial, but they're not as good as natural ones. # If possible, try and let the occasional boom mic swing into an umbrella in the background. This film breaks the Fourth Wall, after all. # Also, go ahead with the sunshine effect, but when Explorer mentions that the sunlight is artificial, reveal a large spotlight (like those at the Stage) that starts flickering. # Also, when Explorer mentions the filtered water, reveal a floating buoy that looks mechanical-like and has a sign saying "H2O MegaFilter 3000" or something. Maybe throw in a large chlorine tank at the side of the "ocean". # We might need a Blue Screen of Death picture for the Dorkugese Jungle. If any of this is beyond you... don't mind it. Just let me know, 'cause some of this is not really neccesary. I just threw in some things that might make the film more humorous. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Wow That picture is pretty good, you're hired! POGOPUNK32 23:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the idea... YOU GET ME BLOCKED LONGER! 12:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) User Of The Week Hey Metal, Explorer has Been ignoring the Judge of User Of The Week thing, So who Do you Think Should be the User? --Spongebobrocks09 14:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I've never Made Any Templates, So How do you make them? Ok. But Remember, If you change your Mind, tell Me. How do you make Templates? --Spongebobrocks09 14:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Can you make that in a easier Way? --Spongebobrocks09 14:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC)